the begining of the end
by missalecvolturi
Summary: Ed-weirdo leaves Bella in the forest.like in new moon. but this is because he found someone else that was in his eyes pretty.she becomes independent then goes to the volturi looking for a new life. AlecXBella
1. boom boom

**This is a story inspired by beyonce's I was here... this is my first story so criticism is welcome. R&R please. I don't own any thing**

Bella pov

I was sitting in my beloved truck and decided to put the radio on. Boom boom by Justice crew came on.

Boom Boom_!_  
_It's getting hot in here (X2)_  
_Boom Boom!_  
_It's getting hot in here (X2)_

_Ok the gang's all here and everything feels alright._  
_Ladies the drinks on me_  
_yeah we can do the shots all night, that's right._

_I'm on that shit and it's about to go go down all night._  
_We aren't going' quit and all I need is a few more chicks._

_Let's go!_  
_Ladies be dropping so low man._  
_It's hot in here and we got money to blow oh-oh_

_The party is rockin'_  
_the whole crew is poppin'_  
_we on this_  
_we got this_  
_Let's go oh-oh_

_Calling all sexy girls_  
_all around the world_  
_Looking airplane fly_  
_up on cloud nine_

_Damn you so sexy_  
_Oh and the things you do_  
_Drive me outta my my my mind_

_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_New York to Cali_  
_Boom Boom_  
_London Miami_  
_Boom Boom_  
_them girls be slamming_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Rio to fly_  
_Musko-mumbi_  
_so sexy fly_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Damn girl you're a ten, oh my and you keep looking at me_  
_No wings but you so fly_  
_If you got a man tell him bye bye bye_

_Ladies be droppin' so low man._  
_It's hot in here and we got money to blow oh-oh_

_The party is rockin'_  
_the whole crew is poppin'_  
_we on this_  
_we got this_  
_Let's go oh-oh_

_Calling all sexy girls_  
_all around the world_  
_Looking airplane fly_  
_up on cloud nine_

_Damn you so sexy_  
_Oh and the things you do_  
_Drive me outta my my my mind_

_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_New York to Cali_  
_Boom Boom_  
_London Miami_  
_Boom Boom_  
_them girls be slamming_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Rio to fly_  
_Muskow-mumbi_  
_So sexy fly_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom!_  
_It's gettin hot in here (X2)_  
_Boom Boom!_  
_It's gettin hot in here_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes_  
_Boom Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom!_  
_It's gettin hot in here (X2)_  
_Boom Boom!_  
_It's gettin hot in here_  
_Boom Boom_  
_Yeah_

_Calling all sexy girls_  
_All around the world_  
_Looking airplane fly_  
_Up on cloud nine_

_Damn you so secy_  
_Ohh and the things you do_  
_Drive me outta my my my mind_

_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_New York to Cali_  
_Boom Boom_  
_London Miami_  
_Boom Boom_  
_Them girls be slamming_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Rio to fly_  
_Muscow-mumbi_  
_so sexy fly_  
_'Cause the body goes Boom Boom Boom_

_New York to Cali_  
_Boom Boom_  
_London Miami_  
_Boom Boom_  
_Them girls be slamming_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Rio to fly_  
_Musko-mumbi_  
_So sexy fly_  
_'Cause the body goes Boom Boom Boom_

**sorry it was short but i wanted to get it started and into groove **

**Alec: review and ill bite you!**

**Mrsalecvolturi: Noooooo bite meeee**

**Alec: review your own story then and ill bite you!**

**Mrsalecvolturi: OK**


	2. wtf?

**This is a story inspired by beyonce's I was here... this is my first story so criticism is welcome. R&R please. I don't own any thing**

Bella pov

I was sitting in my beloved truck and decided to put the radio on. Boom boom by Justice crew came on.

Boom Boom_!_  
_It's getting hot in here (X2)_  
_Boom Boom!_  
_It's getting hot in here (X2)_

_Ok the gang's all here and everything feels alright._  
_Ladies the drinks on me_  
_yeah we can do the shots all night, that's right._

_I'm on that shit and it's about to go go down all night._  
_We aren't going' quit and all I need is a few more chicks._

_Let's go!_  
_Ladies be dropping so low man._  
_It's hot in here and we got money to blow oh-oh_

_The party is rockin'_  
_the whole crew is poppin'_  
_we on this_  
_we got this_  
_Let's go oh-oh_

_Calling all sexy girls_  
_all around the world_  
_Looking airplane fly_  
_up on cloud nine_

_Damn you so sexy_  
_Oh and the things you do_  
_Drive me outta my my my mind_

_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_New York to Cali_  
_Boom Boom_  
_London Miami_  
_Boom Boom_  
_them girls be slamming_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Rio to fly_  
_Musko-mumbi_  
_so sexy fly_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Damn girl you're a ten, oh my and you keep looking at me_  
_No wings but you so fly_  
_If you got a man tell him bye bye bye_

_Ladies be droppin' so low man._  
_It's hot in here and we got money to blow oh-oh_

_The party is rockin'_  
_the whole crew is poppin'_  
_we on this_  
_we got this_  
_Let's go oh-oh_

_Calling all sexy girls_  
_all around the world_  
_Looking airplane fly_  
_up on cloud nine_

_Damn you so sexy_  
_Oh and the things you do_  
_Drive me outta my my my mind_

_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_New York to Cali_  
_Boom Boom_  
_London Miami_  
_Boom Boom_  
_them girls be slamming_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Rio to fly_  
_Muskow-mumbi_  
_So sexy fly_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom!_  
_It's gettin hot in here (X2)_  
_Boom Boom!_  
_It's gettin hot in here_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes_  
_Boom Boom Boom_

_Boom Boom!_  
_It's gettin hot in here (X2)_  
_Boom Boom!_  
_It's gettin hot in here_  
_Boom Boom_  
_Yeah_

_Calling all sexy girls_  
_All around the world_  
_Looking airplane fly_  
_Up on cloud nine_

_Damn you so secy_  
_Ohh and the things you do_  
_Drive me outta my my my mind_

_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_New York to Cali_  
_Boom Boom_  
_London Miami_  
_Boom Boom_  
_Them girls be slamming_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Rio to fly_  
_Muscow-mumbi_  
_so sexy fly_  
_'Cause the body goes Boom Boom Boom_

_New York to Cali_  
_Boom Boom_  
_London Miami_  
_Boom Boom_  
_Them girls be slamming_  
_Boom Boom_  
_'Cause the party goes Boom Boom Boom_

_Rio to fly_  
_Musko-mumbi_  
_So sexy fly_  
_'Cause the body goes Boom Boom Boom_

**sorry it was short but i wanted to get it started and into groove **

**Alec: review and ill bite you!**

**Mrsalecvolturi: Noooooo bite meeee**

**Alec: review your own story then and ill bite you!**

**Mrsalecvolturi: OK**


End file.
